


Greedy

by moonsbbin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Strangers?, Younghoon you're so lovely, kind of, this is more fluffy than what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbbin/pseuds/moonsbbin
Summary: Want. That’s what he feels when he presses his back against the metal door and sighs. He doesn't do this. He’s not Juyeon and he’s not Jaehyun. He’s Younghoon and he doesn’t do this.Yet, he does.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Not even a week has passed since the last fic I published..... *sigh*
> 
> However! This fic was inspired by my lovely moot [Claire](https://twitter.com/amajeekies?s=21) so I wanna gift this fic to her! I hope I didn't disappoint and that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Parties are nice. Clubs are nice. Alcohol and drugs are nice.

It’s just that Younghoon is not used to this.

He feels absolutely out of place there, chatting (screaming, better) with his small group of friends over the loud music of the stinky club, feeling his shirt sticking to the skin of his chest from the sweat and hurting his arm with the weight of the rum glass he’s been holding for more than an hour. The glass is not even his. It’s Jaehyun’s. He had given it to him ages ago and has no intention in getting it back. He thinks that it will make Younghoon drink, but it certainly won’t.

_I just wanna go home._

That’s what he thinks when he gets dragged to the dance floor for the third time in a row that night. It’s not even that late, his watch striking almost one o’clock, but his two friends are already so wasted that Younghoon doesn’t doubt that they will be vomiting over his shoes in any second. It wouldn’t be the first time. And damn sure it wouldn’t be the last. It’s his role as the ‘dad friend’: he has to make sure that his friends don’t die when they party. Vomit included.

But it’s starting to get boring with the years. So, so boring.

Their clubbing nights started when university did. Younghoon used to drink as well back then, but soon learned that he couldn’t let Juyeon and Jaehyun alone and unsupervised for too long. It doesn’t matter that they’re grown ass adults, they still act like hormonal teenagers the second a single drop of alcohol starts running inside their veins. Younghoon likes to call them prepubescents when they’re sober to piss them off. It doesn’t really piss them off anymore though.

He guesses he has really earned the nickname ‘oldhoon’ within the years. But he can’t help it. If he’s not there to take care of them, then who will be? 

Exactly, nobody. They’re so helpless without him, and they know that far. Still, it’s fun to make him angry.

So they do. A lot.

“Hoonie!” Juyeon screams to his ear when they reach the middle of the dancefloor. They’re being squeezed by the bodies around them, and Younghoon can’t even hear the song that’s playing apart from the sound of the bass line reverberating in his chest. “When are you going to get laid, man?”

Oh, that.

Yes, that’s something they talk about a little too much for Younghoon’s personal liking.

While Juyeon and Jaehyun make sure to have one-night-stands at least twice a week and are very open about their sexual life (much to his despair), Younghoon likes to think that he’s more… Traditional. He likes the commitment that a stable relationship gives you, the love and affection and physical touch, the gifts and the dates and the anniversary heated nights.

How ironic he loves all of that, yet he has had none of it.

What he always says to excuse himself is that he hasn’t found the right one yet. And it’s true, in a way: he has never fallen in love. He has kissed, but not caressed. He has fucked, but not made love. It makes him feel sad when he thinks about it, the lack of love he has always had and probably will ever have, the lack of another body to warm up his bed. So, simply, he doesn’t think about it. 

Unless his dumbass friends remind him of it, of course. Just like right now.

“What’s with your obsession with making me fuck someone?” He sighs even if Juyeon doesn’t really notice. “I’m fine.”

“Ppft, fine?!” Jaehyun snorts, then laughs awfully loud while leaning onto him. A few not-too-drunk people surrounding them turn around at the sudden noise. “You haven’t gotten your dick wet in, how long, a year? You’re not fine, Hoonie, you need to fuck someone before your cock falls off from how neglected you have the poor thing.”

Younghoon would like to say that he doesn’t believe that those words are coming out of his friend’s mouth, but it’s not the first time they have had this conversation. Nor it’s the first time that he has said something along those lines. It’s fine, really. He’s fine. 

_No, he’s not._

“My cock is not _neglected,_ thank you very much.”

“Do you know that jerking off is not the same as having sex, right?” Juyeon intervenes, making Younghoon’s blood boil a little bit hotter than just a few seconds before.

He doesn’t have anything else to say. He knows that this conversation is going nowhere, as it always does. So, with a roll of his eyes and a very intentional push to both their shoulders, he steps out of the crowd and towards the bathroom. He _really_ needs to refresh his face and let his eardrums rest from the loud music. He’s surprised to see that there’s only one other guy there, but surely won’t complain. He doesn’t want any more crowds, even less in a dark room that stinks like urine and sex.

The guy greets him a simple ‘hi’ when he enters, and makes sure to close the door after him. His hair is blonde and blue, his legs long and his makeup as heavy as the chains around his neck. He’s beautiful in a way that Younghoon has never witnessed: raw and almost lustful, the darkness dancing inside his eyes seducing him and trying to carry him with them. Younghoon gives him a smile as a response, not trusting his voice, and quickly enters the closest cubicle before embarrassing himself further.

Want. That’s what he feels when he presses his back against the metal door and sighs. He doesn't do this. He’s not Juyeon and he’s not Jaehyun. He’s Younghoon and he doesn’t do this.

Yet, he does.

He opens the door to the cubicle again and lets out a pleased sigh when he sees that the guy is still there. He’s looking at him with a devilish little smile on his pretty red lips. Younghoon wants, _needs_ to kiss him. To kiss him until he’s breathless and his knees start to tremble like jelly. He still has a little bit of composure, though, so he tries to look unbothered when he leans onto the counter and looks at the front. He knows he looks hot, white shirt unbuttoned until his chest and black slacks hugging his thighs in the nicest ways possible, his golden skin shining under the warm, dim light of the bathroom. The blonde is eyeing him like he’s going to eat him whole. Younghoon hopes he will.

No doubt it smells like sex, then. The space it’s practically made for it, screaming for you to do it. It’s as intoxicating as the guy’s presence. It makes Younghoon’s skin buzz with excitement.

“Have you been inside here for too long?” Younghoon starts the conversation as smoothly as he can. He thinks he fails.

“I have, actually.” His voice is sweet like cherries and dangerous like fire. He can hear him walking closer, but doesn’t dare to turn his face to him. Not yet. 

“The party is outside, you know?” He gives him the well-practiced flirting smirk that his friends always laugh at. Now, however, it seems to work, as the blonde walks even closer, the tips of their shoes meeting. Younghoon doesn’t have any other option than to look at him now. They’re the same height as Younghoon is still resting over the counter, his legs a little spread out, inviting. The blonde steps forwards once, twice, and then, their faces are so close their breaths mix on the space between them. It’s overwhelming and intoxicating at the same time. Younghoon wants more.

“Hm, I don’t really like parties, you see.” He has ‘accidentally’ let a hand fall on Younghoon’s upper thigh, making him squirm slightly. “I think we know each other, don’t we?” His free hand is now creeping up the covered skin of his chest, finding its way until it curls around his nape. It’s not a tight grip, but it feels as possessive as if it was.

“Oh, we do?” He licks his lips after speaking, slowly, letting his tongue run along his bottom lip without any hurry. It seems to have some effect on the other, as he shuffles closer, their hips almost meeting in between Younghoon’s legs. “I think it’s the first time I’ve seen you though.”

“Choi Chanhee, from photography class.” His slender fingers curl around the short hairs at the back of his head, sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his cock. He’s trying his best to not let show how affected he already is.

He stares into his dark eyes once again. His own widen when he finally realizes.

Choi Chanhee, the shy boy from photography class, the one that never talks and always sits alone at the back, the one that is always too embarrassed to exhibit his work to the class, that’s the same boy in front of him right now. The guy he’s had a crush on for God knows how long but was too shy to make the first move, now between his legs and almost brushing his nose with his own. He looks different with the smokey eyeshadow and the dark clothes, also almost unrecognizable with the new blue addition to his hair, but he’s still Chanhee, with his small nose and his plump lips.

It must be a hidden camera prank or something. Juyeon and Jaehyun must be about to jump out of somewhere laughing their asses off.

Nobody jumps out of nowhere when a long minute has passed since Chanhee’s last words.

_Oh._

“Wow, I-” He doesn’t know what to say. He’s speechless. He wouldn't have been that bold if he had known it was _him._ But it’s too late to back up, now that their crotches are brushing and he’s one hundred percent sure that Chanhee can feel his half-hard cock against his own. Younghoon is relieved to feel that he’s not the only one affected, however. “I didn’t know it was you, sorry. You look… Different.”

“Is it in a good way though?” He tilts his head to the side like a lost puppy, his eyes big and glossy and pleading. 

“Definitely, in a very good way.” He moves his arms from the counter to around his waist. He’s so small that he effortlessly wraps around him. It makes his groin tingle in a way that he will never admit.

“Then why don’t you fucking kiss me, big boy?”

Younghoon laughs lightheartedly at both the curse and the nickname. This is all he wasn’t expecting from a boy like Chanhee: vulgarities and boldness. 

“What a dirty mouth you have, baby.” He doesn’t hesitate to give him that name, and for a second he wonders if he had accidentally drunk from Jaehyun’s rum. 

“Lick it clean.”

A breath. A smirk. A collision of their lips.

Younghoon has to say that he’s glad to see that Chanhee’s lips indeed do taste like cherries and toothpaste. There is no softness in the kiss however, instead being the opposite. Too much tongue, too much spit running down their chins, too many crashes between their teeth. But they don’t care, their lips moving over each other and their tongues dancing together until they can’t breathe. The black-haired thinks that he will get a second to rest when their lips part. He obviously doesn’t get what he wants.

Chanhee is clever, taking advantage of Younghoon’s already exposed neck and chest to start making a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses, starting from his defined jawline down the column of his neck, leaving a few marks here and there under his collarbones and licking the sweat of his sternum, eliciting a low groan from Younghoon’s throat. He feels the temperature of the room rising, the degrees growing higher as the younger undoes another button and attaches his lips to one of his nipples, keeping eye contact the whole time like the demon he is.

“Fuck, Chanhee…” His hand is quick to find his hair, grabbing the blue and blonde strands hard enough to sting but not enough to make him part from his chest. His mouth is sucking and nipping and licking and biting and doing the impossible to drive him crazy. Another moan escapes from his mouth after a particularly hard bite on the sensitive bud, and he thinks he will explode right here and now if he doesn’t stop now. The pressure down on his groin is getting to the point of being unbearable under his pants.

“Overwhelmed? Sensitive?” He asks with feigned concern, looking up at him with big doe eyes after he pulls off his chest with a wet _pop._ Yes, he’s overwhelmed. Yes, he’s sensitive. A little too much. But not enough yet. 

“Let’s- _shit,”_ Chanhee attaches his mouth to his skin again, sucking a mark right below the muscle of his pec. “Let’s go to my house.”

He doesn’t regret his words like he thought he would. On the contrary, he uses the grip on Chanhee’s hair to guide him back to his mouth and kiss him hungrily, wanting to savour all the different tastes inside his mouth. Now his tongue is also salty from the sweat he had licked before. He wonders how his cum will taste on his mouth. _So nasty._

“Let’s go.”

Chanhee grabs Younghoon’s wrist a little bit too hard (as if he was going to escape: the truth is, that’s way far from what Younghoon wants) and guides him through the crowd and out of the club. The older doesn’t have time to tell his friends that he’s leaving home already. Damn, he doesn’t even have time to fix his shirt properly, the winter cold cutting through his exposed skin like a sharp-edged dagger. 

Fortunately, his car is not so far and they can shelter from the cold soon enough. Younghoon takes a mental note to message Juyeon later to pick up his jacket from the club’s checkroom. For the obvious reason that the blonde sitting next to him is, he clearly forgets to message him later that night.

The ride home is not long, but with Chanhee it _feels_ like it is. His delicate hand finds its place over Younghoon’s thigh right when he turns the engine on, and at first he doesn’t notice it much. However, as the minutes pass, his caresses turn less innocent. Even if Younghoon was expecting it, he’s still surprised at the feeling of long fingers curling around the outline of his hardening cock over his pants. It earns a long moan from his lips, Chanhee’s own curving up, satisfied with the result of his touches. He doesn’t leave them there, instead keeping on massaging between Younghoon’s legs so slowly it almost hurts.

“If you don’t- _mhm, shit…_ Choi, we’re gonna crash with something, _please.”_

“Crash and burn, Kim” He gives a particularly hard squeeze right on the covered tip that makes Younghoon honk unintentionally, startling the lady that is crossing the road in front of them. 

“I can’t fucking stand you.” He harshly turns the wheel to try to make some points, and inside his head he’s silently praying to arrive home before it gets to the point of being _too much_. It’s already starting to get hard to breathe.

“Your cock says otherwise, though.” Another squeeze, another moan, another turn and a new dark street. The streets feel lonelier without the fairy lights of the already passed Christmas. Chanhee’s warmth makes up for it, anyway.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Younghoon mostly speaks to himself, also using it as a distraction to the neverending caresses. The younger chuckles to his right and squeezes once again. Definitely, he’s _not_ going to make it home at this rate.

Apparently now Chanhee can also read his mind. His hand retreats (after the longest minutes of Younghoon’s life) to drawing small circles on his inner thigh. It’s still overwhelming in the sweetest way possible, but at least this is more bearable and won’t make him orgasm in less than thirty seconds. That’s what he supposes, at least.

“Did you have any other plans for the night, baby?” He starts a more innocent conversation, his fingers still moving up and down his thigh, his nails scratching softly over the expensive fabric. He zones out for a little while, so he takes longer than what he had wanted to to reply.

“Babysitting my best friends, does that count?” He’s still composed enough to be able to laugh afterwards.

“I can’t believe you let them alone to fuck a guy you met at a stinky bathroom.”

Younghoon finds himself gasping at Chanhee’s words. He knows why they’re going to his house: to have sex, why else? But, still, hearing it coming from his mouth somehow hits differently. It turns him on even more if that’s possible, his foot pressing the accelerator pedal harder making the engine growl. He thanks his past self for investing in a good car. Porsche Panamera, fresh out of the factory. 480 horsepower under his feet, rumbling lowly the faster he goes. 

“They can take care of themselves.” Another hard press at the pedal. Chanhee grips his thigh hard at the sudden change of speed. A slight look at the speedometer tells him that they have already reached 150 km/h. _Desperate._ The long road is lonely and dark in front of them. They have already left the city behind, now only surrounded by the forest and a few cow fields. “And I didn’t meet you there. _We already know each other.”_

Chanhee smiles when he notices that he’s repeating the words he had said to him back in the club. _“Touché.”_

It’s nearing 3 AM already when they finally reach Younghoon’s house. It’s a little too big for just one person, two floors and a backyard just for him, the moonlight shining over the clear water of Lake Geneva not even 200 meters behind the black and white modern chalet. The neighborhood seems to be peaceful, not so many other houses making company to Younghoon’s own. The sight is beautiful, and he can’t wait to see the snowy mountains and the green fields under the morning sun tomorrow. 

Younghoon, once again, stupidly thinks that he will get a chance to breathe when he closes the door behind them and takes off his shoes. Instead, he’s being slammed against the nearest wall of the large hall, hungry lips joining his own in a hot kiss. It’s everything Younghoon expects it to be: messy, wet and sloppy, Chanhee’s hands roaming aimlessly all over his body. At some point, his designer shirt is falling over his shoulders and onto the floor. He can’t really be bothered to care, his own fingers making quick work of the chains around Chanhee’s neck and throwing them to the parquet behind him.

It probably dents the wood. Again, he doesn’t care.

“Where’s the room.” Chanhee whispers against his lips, even though he’s already leading him towards the glass stairs.

“Up.” He wraps his arms under Chanhee’s ass and lifts him up, the younger letting his long legs rest around Younghoon’s hips and getting rid in between kisses of his shirt somewhere in their way up and onto the bedroom. The older attaches his mouth to Chanhee’s neck when they reach the second floor, sucking on the pale skin before opening the door to his room and carefully dropping Chanhee on the king-sized bed.

The blonde takes the seconds Younghoon spends getting rid of his slacks to admire the room: two big windows on the main wall going from the ceiling to the floor, soft silk covering the surface under his hands and a wardrobe hidden behind three mirror doors. They’re right in front of the bed. He wonders if Younghoon will fuck him facing the mirrors some day. He hopes he will.

Chanhee’s sight when he looks back at the taller is nothing but breathtaking. His legs are too long to be real, pale skin almost begging to be marked. He doesn’t miss the bulge on his boxers when his eyes go up until his eyes, pleading with his own to make him come back to his arms. Obviously, Younghoon complies.

Even with his small, almost fragile figure, Chanhee is strong enough to flip their positions the second Younghoon hovers over him, his legs now holding Younghoon’s hips down. He grinds down once, twice, experimentally, to know how Younghoon’s dick feels when he grinds his ass down. It earns a moan from the man under him.

He learns then that he’s addicted to the little sounds that come out of Younghoon’s mouth here and then.

“You’re so fucking adorable.” He leans down to nibble at his earlobe, a new sigh escaping from Younghoon. He feels like he has already reached that point of _too much._ And they’re not even naked yet. _Fuck._ “So pretty for me.”

“Chanhee…” He whines lowly, the blonde’s mouth repeating the same route it had back in the club: from his jawline to his chest, going by the bump of his Adam’s apple. He takes his time in biting over the blooming marks from before, but now he doesn’t pay attention to his nipples. He wants to ruin him, not to _kill_ him. “Do _something,_ please…”

He figures he might be losing his mind when the man above him giggles — _giggles, for fuck’s sake —_ and lets his lips travel lower down his body. It’s intoxicating, how Chanhee’s plump lips feel against the heated skin of his ribs. “Up.” He pats Younghoon’s hips twice and he does as commanded. What he doesn’t expect, though, is the _way_ Chanhee gets rid of his boxers.

Taking the elastic waistband in between his perfect teeth. Moving his head lower and lower down his thighs until his cock is set free, making the most obscene sound possible when it slaps against his stomach. He thinks, no, _knows_ he’s going crazy when he realizes that Chanhee has kept the eye-contact all the time. It’s hot, everything is. From the string of saliva that connects Younghoon’s underwear to his lips when he parts to the lustful smile the younger is dedicating to him. He’s losing his mind. And he doesn’t want it to stop.

“I won’t suck you off today.” Chanhee speaks nonchalantly as he stands up on the mattress to get rid of his last clothes as well. He literally towers over Younghoon’s laid down body. _It’s hot._ “I want you to last at least more than five minutes, you know?”

Younghoon laughs, because he’s not lying: he doesn’t really think that he’ll last more than a _second_ if Chanhee’s mouth is around him. He could die, for real. “Should I say thanks, baby?” He tries to look smug and unaffected while he speaks. It… Doesn’t exactly work as well as he thought it would.

The blonde climbs down from the bed to get lube and condoms from the nearby nightstand (Younghoon can’t help but to smile at the fact that he didn’t even need to ask where they were: it is that predictable) and climbs back up over his lap. Now, it’s skin against skin. It makes Younghoon blush a little more. “Oh, you definitely should.” He opens the lube bottle, takes the older’s hand and pours a little of the cold liquid over his fingertips. “You’re even lucky you’re getting my ass. I bet you could come just from my hand and you would take it like a good boy.”

Younghoon is beyond petrified at his words, his hand comically still in the air on its way towards Chanhee’s ass. _He’s a fucking demon._

“I’m joking, I wouldn’t do that for the first time.” Chanhee smiles over him, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on his lips. “Come on, finger me?”

“Ah, y-yes… Sorry, I-” Chanhee’s index finger over his mouth makes him stop the rambling.

“It’s okay, pretty boy. I’m already stretched, did it before going to the club. You won’t have to work much.”

“Did you think about me?” Younghoon jokes, obviously knowing that he wasn’t thinking about him. How would he, if today is literally the first time they have spoken? He finally slips his middle finger inside him, and, yes, he was already stretched. The slide is easy and without any resistance from the smaller’s body. He slides a second one after a few thrusts, Chanhee pressing his hands against his chest to ground himself. The stretch feels absolutely _delicious._

“Actually, I did.” His laugh gets interrupted by a moan of his own when Younghoon’s fingers reach a little deeper inside him. His thighs start to tremble from the effort of staying still lifted over his body. And it’s even harder with two exorbitantly long fingers thrusting ruthlessly deep inside him. “You’re- _fuck, baby, right there…_ You’re so hot, how could I not?”

“You’ll be the death of me, honey.” He lets a third finger in, Chanhee welcoming the sting with a sigh. 

“You say that as if you didn’t have three fingers up my ass.” He gifts him a death stare, and Younghoon can’t help but to smile. It’s adorable to see him pretending to be mad when he’s grinding his hips down his hand. 

It gives the perfect picture of lust and desperation: skin flushed and glistening with sweat, mouth slightly open in a silent moan and hips rolling passionately above him. It is perfect. He is perfect. And he’s also right: he’s probably not going to last long with how affected he is already, neglected dick almost hurting in desperation.

“I need your cock.” Chanhee leans down to whisper the dirty words into his ear, biting once again his earlobe to try to drive him crazy. He cutely wiggles his ass in contrast, making Younghoon’s fingers slip out of him.

“Where’s the condom?” Younghoon lifts his body slowly, resting his weight on his elbows. Chanhee doesn’t answer: he’s already ripping the sachet open and rolling it over Younghoon’s dick, earning a soft sigh coming from his mouth. 

They look into each other’s eyes, and for the first time tonight, they hesitate. Chanhee stays still, Younghoon’s cock still lingering on his hand, his thighs tensing from the slightly awkward position. Younghoon’s own position hasn’t changed, staring at the blonde waiting for him to make the first move. 

Eventually, after a few more seconds, he does. 

His hand is trembling when he grabs Younghoon’s dick again. His _whole body_ trembles when he lines it up with his hole and starts pushing it in. The slight pressure is welcomed by both of them, low moans escaping their throats at the same time. It makes them smile. 

None of them were expecting softness when the night started, when they kissed in the bathroom of the club. But here they are, grinning like idiots when Chanhee bottoms out. Younghoon is a good size, not extremely big but _definitely_ not small, so it takes him a little while to adjust. Younghoon spends those few minutes peppering his pretty face with small kisses. 

The first kiss lands on the tip of his nose. It makes him smile, so he kisses the corner of his mouth next, his own lips curling up inevitably. Then, his flushed cheek, and later, his forehead. “I like this.” He whispers, kissing his temple after speaking. 

“Me too.” He experimentally rolls his hips, the drag inside him feeling _way_ too good. Maybe, just maybe, he’s not gonna last long either. “I like this” another roll of his hips. This time, both of them whine, “I like this so much.”

Younghoon places his hands on Chanhee’s thin waist when he definitely starts moving. It’s not to guide him. On the contrary, it’s more just to remind him that he’s there, that he’s real, that he’s the one making him feel like he just landed in heaven. Their foreheads join at some point. It’s extremely intimate to be considered a one night stand. They have sex as if they were making love.

What the hell, they probably are.

Chanhee moves over him like he’s made for it. Made for him. He doesn’t set a fast pace, instead going for the same slow rolling of his hips. Younghoon reaches so deep inside him and brushes against his sweet spots so nicely that he feels like he’s going to die. When he tells him that much, Younghoon laughs and reaches in between their bodies to grab his cock and start jerking him off, slowly, following the pace of his hips.

“Shit, Younghoon…” He closes his eyes and begs inside his head to come back to earth. As if he was floating over a cloud, he notices that Younghoon, apart from slowly — deadly — pumping his dick, he’s now also thrusting up, accompanying his movements and making him reach _even deeper._ His thighs are shaking so much he barely feels them anymore. He can barely breath, too, and every time he exhales, a moan comes out too. It’s overwhelming in the sweetest way possible, making his head spin.

“Are you okay?” Younghoon reaches with his free hand up to cup his face, separating their foreheads so that they can look at each other properly. Chanhee looks almost ruined, panting, his skin flushed and not only his thighs trembling, but almost all his body. Younghoon is not any better, though. Chanhee’s walls are suffocatingly tight around him, to the point where it’s too much. He has been close to his high since the second Chanhee grabbed his dick for the first time. So, to say he’s also desperate, is truly an understatement.

“I c-can’t… I need to… _Please.”_

He doesn’t need to say more. Younghoon knows exactly what he means. God, he needs it just as much as him.

The movement is quick, making Chanhee yelp when his back hits the soft mattress. Now Younghoon is over him, holding his delicate legs against his chest and _finally_ doing what they are aching for. He sets a faster, deeper and harder pace, not caring about being sloppy as he’s just searching for release. His hand goes back to Chanhee’s dick, and now _that_ makes him scream.

“Fuck!” Chanhee feels like he’s about to explode. He feels warm from the top of his head to the end of his curling toes. He can’t stop the moans coming out of his mouth, and Younghoon can’t either. “So close, so _close-_ Shit, oh God…”

“M-me too… Please come, please please please _please-”_

Younghoon, sadly for him but expectedly at the same time, is the first of the two to come. However, his hand doesn’t still, so Chanhee follows suit not so long after, his release staining both their bodies.

The afterglow is as soft as the beginning was. Younghoon nearly collapses on top of Chanhee when he pulls out and gets rid of the condom. He throws it somewhere. It doesn’t really matter now that he has to take care of the blonde.

“Are you okay?” He asks the same question from before. He lays down by his side, and Chanhee’s automatic response is to cling onto him, tangling their legs and letting an arm lazily wrap around his waist. They’re both gross and sticky with sweat and cum. But, at this point, they don’t really mind it. Both of them are still panting. Panting, but smiling. They can’t stop smiling.

“I’m okay, Hoonie.” He looks up to him, and smiles even wider. They’re a mess. “More than okay, you know?”

Younghoon laughs, a hand moving up to pet Chanhee’s hair, moving the blue bangs off his beautiful face. “Believe me, I know. Do you wanna shower?”

The blonde hums as a response, already getting up from the bed, the older following soon after. Their knees tremble when they stand up. Again, they laugh.

It feels natural when Younghoon takes his hand and guides to the bathroom, kissing him softly and telling him to sit on the edge of the bathtub as he opens the tap and pours bubbly gel on the water. They could get used to this. They genuinely feel like they’ve been together for their whole life. The fact makes them both feel warm, comfortable. Yes, they could definitely get used to this.

The bath is soon filled, so they don’t take long to rest into the water. Chanhee lets Younghoon wash his body, thoroughly, massaging his sore muscles with care. When he’s finished, it’s Younghoon’s turn. Chanhee takes the same care with him, caressing his soft skin and earning a few sighs from the older. They exchange some kisses and giggles in between. It’s so beautiful, so _them,_ that they can get addicted to it.

When they finish, the water is still warm, so Chanhee lets himself relax into Younghoon’s arms, resting his back against the other’s chest. He revels in the way the older’s arms wrap around his dainty waist, delicate fingers drawing circles over his ribs. At some point he turns his head to lazily mouth at Younghoon’s neck. He smells like the lavender shower gel they had used just a few minutes ago. He absolutely _loves_ it.

“Don’t dare fall asleep in the bathtub, Chanhee.” Younghoon reaches up to caress Chanhee’s hair again. He has a fond smile on his face when the blonde sleepily looks up at him, dedicating him a grin of his own. “You wanna go to bed?” 

Chanhee nods, and that’s all it takes for Younghoon to take off the stopper, letting the water out of the bathtub and stepping outside of it, handing Chanhee a towel when he follows him.

He’s breathtaking, Younghoon decides. He’s breathtaking in the way he wraps the white towel around his thin hips and walks towards the bed, in the way he gets rid of that same towel leaving him completely bare over the silk sheets of Younghoon’s bed, his hazy eyes inviting him to join him.

And who’s him to deny those beautiful eyes?

“Your bed is so comfortable, you know?” Chanhee comments as he wraps his arms around Younghoon’s waist and nuzzles his neck with his nose. “I could get used to this.”

He almost fears that the older might be feeling the way his heart is racing against his ribcage.

His laugh, however, makes him relax into his hold. Everything is okay. The feeling is mutual: they both want to get used to this.

Their hearts feel warmer than ever now.

“Get used to it, then.” Younghoon presses a kiss to the blue hair on top of Chanhee’s head, and sighs. “I want to be like this forever.”

Chanhee tightens his hold around Younghoon’s body right then, leaving his head to rest comfortably over his chest. He can hear his heart pounding. It’s a good reminder that this is happening.

They don’t take much more time in falling asleep. It’s been a tiring night, after all. Younghoon finds Chanhee’s little snores hypnotizing as well. So, instead of counting sheeps, he counts the sounds he makes. His lover makes. _His lover. Damn, that sounds good._

  
  


*****

  
  


It’s the morning sun peeking through the windows what wakes Chanhee up. It takes him a few seconds to notice where he is. He’s still being embraced by Younghoon’s arms around his waist, and his heart is still beating under Chanhee’s head. He remembers last night vividly: the exchanged breaths, the lustful eyes and the soft moans. He can’t avoid smiling at the thought.

A quick peek at the window tells him that it’s snowing. The small snowflakes have created a thin layer over the green grass, covering it in nuclear white. It must be so cold outside, he thinks, but he feels extremely warm, clinging onto Younghoon’s sleeping body with a smile on his lips. Now he’s the one hearing and getting drunk on the other’s little snores. 

“Good morning.” Younghoon speaks, even if his eyes are still closed. He only opens them when he feels Chanhee moving to get on top of him, resting his weight on his forearms. Their faces are just millimeters away from each other. Their naked bodies are touching everywhere. The moment feels soft, though. Sweet, almost, when Chanhee leans down to kiss him good morning.

This kiss is everything their first kiss wasn’t. Younghoon’s hands find their place on Chanhee’s hips as he lets his tongue inside his mouth. There’s no rush. They have all the time in the world, after all.

“You know what, Hoonie?” Chanhee speaks over his skin as he starts kissing down over the marks painted on his neck. Younghoon sighs. It’s starting to feel a little too good to be considered innocent. “I like morning sex.”

Definitely, not innocent.

Younghoon smiles anyway, softly grabbing Chanhee’s chin and leading him back to his mouth. “You’re such a demon, do _you_ know that?” His lips brush against Chanhee’s own when he speaks. It tingles his skin. His smile never leaves.

“You love it, though.” Chanhee moves a hand up to caress Younghoon’s hair, softly, slowly massaging his scalp with his fingertips. “You love me.”

He kisses Chanhee’s plump lips again before replying. He knows that his eyes are filled with stars when he looks up at him.

“Yes, Chanhee. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed this work. 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonsbbin) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/moonsbbin).


End file.
